freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassie Lockheart
Cassie Lockheart is a third-year student at East Genetics. She is currently ranked 1st among all East Genetics third-year students, as well as being ranked #4 (pre- Chiffon's death #5) of the world's top five strongest Pandora. She is a member of Platoon 13. Background The number one-ranked third-year Pandora at East Genetics known as Godspeed of the East for her Quadruple Accel technique and considered to be the most powerful Pandora at her academy. Despite having the highest synchronization rate with Kazuha's Stigmata and receiving three of them, Cassie does not feel she is the most powerful Pandora, and believes herself to be undeserving of the title after an encounter with Satellizer during the Levon Brooks incident, which made her realize how weak and scared she was compared to Satellizer's determination and refusal to give up. As a child, she wanted to be a novelist, but her father forced her to attend East Genetics to become a Pandora for his political career, due to the fact that she possessed a compatbility rate of over 90%. Her encounter with Satellizer made her change her mind, in which she decides to settle down with her Limiter Kyoichi, who she is also in love with. Appearance Cassie is of average height and build. She has green hair, tied of on the back of her head creating two flat pony tails, two hair strands come down behind both her ears and three bangs cover her forehead with separations in-between them above both of her brown tinted eyes. Upon joining Platoon 13, she wears the an aquamarine variation of the Valkyries uniform. Freezing vol5.png|Cassie on the cover of Freezing Volume 5. colour picure 3.png|Cassie in her Platoon 13 uniform. Freezing_zero_volume_cover.png|Cassie on the Cover of Freezing: Zero Volume 6. Personality Though a kind and talented individual, Cassie initially lacked self-confidence, believing her abilities to be exaggerated by her classmates. Not to mention becoming a Pandora wasn't what she desired, which was the cause of much pent-up anger, demonstrated during her arc in Freezing Zero. Despite that, she is outwardly soft-spoken, friendly and has a good sense of justice. She harbours feelings for her Limiter, Kyoichi Minase. After the 10th Nova Clash, she strove to accept herself, and became more confident in herself and her abilities, as demonstrated against Julia Munberk, as well as two of the Novas that were created in the 11th Nova Clash. Freezing: Zero Cassie Lockheart Arc At East Genetics, junior Cassie Lockheart walks to meet her friends, while being admired by much of the student body. Despite the praise, Cassie shares with June and Nena that she is unhappy with the attention. Though they too remark on her exceptional skills, Cassie stubbornly asserts that she is not special. Nena brushes Cassie's modesty aside, and deduces that she has probably already mastered High End Skills . Cassie denies, citing the fact that Stigmata need time to mature in order to be able to handle more powerful techniques. The friends are interrupted by a disturbance nearby, and find senior Milena Marius berating their fellow junior Satellizer L. Bridget , who coldly ignores Milena's orders. Nena derides Satellizer, criticizing her for stealing six of the Heroic Stigmata with her family's influence. June on the other hand expresses worry for Satellizer, stating that she will be all alone if she continues to isolate herself. Milena comments how Cassie is the exact opposite and will be a leader of Pandora someday. Cassie is again uncomfortable with praise, and excuses herself. Later that night, Cassie broods over everyone's expectations of her, lashing out with a burst of strength, and damaging her room. Cassie laments how frightened she is, and wonders if Satellizer is in a similar position as her in regards to family expectations. The next day, Cassie takes part in an exercise designed to test High End Skills. She is pitted against three seniors, all who are within the top ten of their class. The tester informs Cassie that her performance will directly influence her father's political career. As the exam begins, the seniors move to strike with their superior speed. Cassie however, easily defeats all three with a Triple Accel. After being told a special curriculum will be designed for her, Cassie angrily retreats to the locker room, where she accidentally breaks one of the shower handles. Nena quickly interrupts her, revealing that Satellizer has gone on a rampage after a Limiter attempted to Baptize with her. Nena tells Cassie only she can stop SatellizerFreezing: Zero manga; Ch. 25. A broading cassie.png|Cassie damages her room in anger Cassie during a test fight.png|Cassie duelling three students at once. Cassie sees the damage.png|Cassie confronting Satellizer during the Levon Brooks incident. Cassie is caught off guard bt sateilzer.png|Cassie fighting Satellizer. Freezing 10th Nova Clash Hours before the Clash, Cassie's Limiter Kyoichi Minase, asks her out, but gives her some time to think about her answer. Her friends Nena and June hear the confession and congratulate her and Cassie is shown to be happy and flattered by the confession, thinking about responding with a 'yes'. At night her senior, Milena Marius, steps into Cassie's room and she wonders if someone as powerful as Cassie will consider being a member of the Chevalier. While Milena speaks excitedly with the prospect, Cassie denies further participation as a Pandora after her tuition years. She strives for a regular life with a family away from the Nova chaos. When Cassie denies her current status, Milena takes slight offence and declares that if Cassie is not a "genius" or even "special," it ridicules the efforts and goals of regular Pandora who wish they were as powerful as Cassie. Milena acknowledges that Cassie has inherited some of the Stigmata of Kazuha Aoi and believes she will be a leader of the Pandora and the Chevalier. Cassie still acts modestly, denouncing her goals only as the result of exams and mock battles, and reveals to be a little of scared of the actual Nova but even more scared of people placing misplaced faith in her. She proposes to leave her stigmata behind to a suitable owner. Milena continues to assert Cassie's strength, acknowledging her as one of the top five Genetics students in the world, and she possesses the highest compatibility rate in the world. Even so, Cassie continues to exude a lack of self-confidence when she admits that she lacks the iron resolve to fight and win without yielding, a quality of her former classmate and heart of Levon Brooks incident, Satellizer L. Bridget. They recall the incident, Milena dismissing Satellizer, but Cassie dismissing her own potential. About to fall asleep, she thinks about Satellizer and Kyoichi and hopes that one day she and her Limiter would lead normal lives. Then, the base-wide alert for the Nova goes off. Cassie leads the eighth squad to attack the incoming Nova. When she goes to attack one of the exposed core, the Nova unleashes a never-before-seen particle cannon, demonstrating the evolution of the Nova. Most of her platoon is razed, and she panics a little. Her remaining platoon and the reinforcements from the fourth year West Genetics Academy managing to kill 2 of the 4. However, she and many others were Nova-fied and sent to attack West Genetics. She came into contact with Satellizer, Ganessa, Kazuya, and Arthur while battling Arnett, clearly having the upper hand with her speed. Cassie was quickly able to defeat them all, but Satellizer refused to lose and managed to crack the infected stigmata. Satellizer was cornered by Cassie, but just as she was about to deliver the finishing blow, the real Cassie inside of her was able to stop herself. While battling with the infected Nova stigmata, she began to cry tears of blood as she begged Satellizer to stop her. When the Nova stigmata won over her, she fired a laser beam through her chest towards Satellizer. However, Ganessa took the lethal blow instead, losing both arms and half her chest was blown off in the process. In her shock, grief and rage of witnessing Ganessa's apparent death, Satellizer entered into Nova Form. With her new strength, she was quickly able to match Cassie and was even stronger than her. Satellizer tore off both of Cassie's arms, smashed her head into the wall several times, and ripped out the infected stigmata. Cassie returned to normal and pleaded with Satellizer to kill her. However, Kazuya begged Satellizer not to do it, and Satellizer returned back to normal and spared Cassie's life. After the Nova were all annihilated, Cassie asked Satellizer why she didn't kill her. Satellizer explained that she didn't want to disappoint Kazuya, and that she needed to accept herself to become truly strong. Later, Cassie returned to East Genetics and was reunited with her Limiter, Kyoichi. As she recalls from Satellizer's words, she promises that she will also accept herself as well, and become a true Pandora that her only loved and treasured one can be happy and proud of. Nova Form Cassie.png|Nova form Cassie brutally defeats Satellizer during the 10th Nova Clash. E-Pandora Project Arc Like any other high ranked Pandora she got invited to participate in the E-Pandora Project as a representative from East Genetics. Cassie and Kyoichi visited Satellizer and Rana in their room, and told Satellizer to ask Kazuya how he feels about being her Limiter. Cassie expresses her concerns about the Project, making Satellizer uneasy. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc During the Rebellion, she aided Satellizer and the others by fighting Julia Munberk. However, even her Quadruple Accel wasn't fast enough to outrun Julia's shock waves, and her left arm was cut off. By using her new technique, Stigma Amplification, Cassie reached a new speed to evade Julia's Mach 3 Division Wave and eventually cut off one of her arms. Cassie reaches Julia.jpg|Cassie closing in Julia 11th Nova Clash Along with Julia Munberk and the Chevalier forces, Cassie is able to finish off two Nova, one Type S and the other of an unknown type. Valkyrie Introduction Arc When the members of Team 13 are announced, Cassie, who arrives by plane, is revealed to be one of them. The team leader, Su-Na Lee, gave them a brief intel speech and then dismissed them for the day. Cassie's seen next in the cafeteria, with the same people she met at Alaska. She's recognized by students passing by, and tries to deny being popular. When her Kyoichi reveals she's "super popular back at East Genetics," she quickly rebukes him, saying she doesn't like men who don't know when to keep quiet. After that, Shi-Jing Hong appeared, and told everyone that Christine of the Valkyries relayed that she declined joining them at the cafeteria. Cassie believed the Valkyrie was simply tired after the long trip, though Roxanne Elipton had her own ideas. She's next seen at the site of the joint training session, with Roxanne close by. She wondered if the "Immortal" was suffering from jet lag, but her concerns were quickly brushed off. A moment later, Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya arrived. She watched the comical exchange between Roxanne and Satellizer, choosing not to get involved. But when Roxanne claimed Satellizer was proud of her breasts and wanted to show them off, Cassie noted that she'd finally gone too far. She's next seen near the end of the thirty-lap run Su-Na made everyone take. She said nothing during the verbal exchanges between Su-Na, Satellizer and Roxanne. Cassie then joins Roxanne, Satellizer, and Rana in the cafeteria, where they soon find Charles eating alone with her Limiter. The "Godspeed of the East" politely introduces herself, but Charles quickly gets up to leave. She then watches the verbal exchange between Roxanne and Charles and saw the latter lash out at everyone. Cassie was visibly distraught after Charles' outburst. As the French Pandora turns to leave, Satellizer calls out to her, which surprises Cassie. She's quite startled as she hears Satellizer pledging her loyalty to her team mates and to all Pandora's, a big change from the loner she'd first met in East Genetics. Charles then told her to prove it, and made her way out. "She's definitely a Pandora," the Godspeed of the East noted with a wincing smile. The next day, she comes to her fellow Platoon 13 members with grave news. The previous night, Charles Bonaparte had seriously injured another Pandora, and thus been given two days in solitary confinement. Moreover, Su-Na Lee had been summoned by her superiors on said matter. Christine then spoke up, and got into a heated exchange with Roxanne. Cassie was seriously perturbed at Christine's insinuation that the Valkyries were established to replace the Pandora's. The American Pandora actually threatened the Valkyrie, who wondered if she'd been heard correctly. Cassie stepped in, and mentioned it wasn't the time to be fighting with each other. Though she saw her words seemed to be in vain, as the pair continued to stare defiantly at one another. Cassie is later present with the other Pandora members of Team 13 at Charles' release from solitary confinement. When the enraged Creo Brand and Ingrid Bernstein approached the scene, demanding to fight Charles, Cassie alongside Roxanne prevented the pair from attacking Charles with Cassie blocking Ingrid's attack. At the arrival of Arnett McMillan, Cassie is attacked by Arnett's Accel, and the Godspeed, narrowly dodges the attack. She then watches on as Charles and Arnett fight until Ticy Phenyl intervenes in their battle with her Illusion Turn. 12th Nova Clash She is later seen alongside the rest of her Team 13 comrades at the joint exercise. She and the other Pandora are dispersed, and when Team 13 engages their first dummy, she watches as her team mates combat the fake Nova. To fulfil her duty as a "finisher", she offers to deal the final blow against the dummy, but Christine arrogantly tells her that the Valkyrie will handle that. She is then amazed as Ouka decapitates the Nova with a single strike. Against expectations the dummy then proceeds to emit a strange sensation that resonates with the stigma of the Pandora, and a "black smoke" covers them. As this occurs, Cassie seems to have left the group, but she had quickly understood the situation as the Pandora need to reduce the synchrony with their stigmata in order to eliminate the illusions. She relays this information to headquarters, but also understands that some of the Pandora are too panicked, confused, and scared and cannot lower the synchrony with their stigmata. Cassie then takes it upon herself to cut down some of the panicked Pandora and rip out their Stigmata on their backs, so they will no longer be affected by the "black smoke". She, however, thinks that the situation is becoming increasingly hopeless. Busters Arc When the Busters invade Gengo's base, Cassie retreats to shelter upon Gengo's order with the other Pandoras and Limiters. The shelter is underground and Cassie is shown with Roxanne and Charles feeling the earthquake caused by Cassandra's massive particle beam. Abilities Overview *Cassie is ranked first in her class at East Genetics and as one the top five third-year Pandora in the world. She possesses five Stigmata, three of which are Heroic Stigmata, and has a 90% compatibility rate with those three Stigmata. Her compatibility with normal Stigmata is said to be over 90%. *In formal Nova combat, Cassie is a''' Finsher.' Volt Weapon *'Falchion''' (ファルシオン, "Farushion"), are a pair of long, arm-mounted blades. High-End Skills *Cassie is an Accel-type Pandora and is able to perform a No-Interval Triple Accel. According to Julia, its force is roughly 30 Stigma Power, equivalent to 300 horsepower. Cassie's Triple Accel is said to be over two times stronger than a normal one. *'Quadruple Accel' is the notorious Accel Turn used by Cassie, which is her signature Accel Turn that earned her the moniker "Godspeed of the East," as it was, at the time, the fastest Accel to date. Freezing manga; Chapter 26 The speed of the Quadruple Accel is, according to Julia, Mach 2, which equals to 680.58 m/second. Nova Form *In Nova Form, Cassie's overall abilities are increased with greater endurance to injuries. She is capable of easily negating the combined Freezing of multiple Limiters. She was capable of utilizing a Nova particle beam while in this form as well as high-speed regeneration. Stigma Amplification *'Stigma Amplification '''is Cassie's personally developed technique which increases the speed of Cassie's Accel to the point that she, for a moment, can slip past Julia's Mach 3 '''Division Wave'. This is Cassie's fastest technique, being superior to even her signature Quadruple Accel. Relationships Kyoichi Minase Kyoichi Minase is her Limiter, who had confessed his feelings to Cassie going into the 10th Nova Crash. Milena Marius Milena Marius is Cassie's sempai in the manga adaptation of Freezing, however in the anime she is positioned as a instructor at the academy. Nena Nena is a friend of Cassie. She, along with June, overheard Kyoichi's confession of love to Cassie. She congratulates Cassie then she teases her about it. Nena is also slightly envious of Cassie since she also wanted a boy to confess to her. June June is Cassie's friend. Together with Nena, she overhears Kyoichi confess his love for Cassie. She congratulates Cassie for it. But remains silent throughout the conversation. Kazuya Aoi In the manga, Cassie doesn't meet Kazuya Aoi until near the end of the 10th Nova Clash, in which she is assimilated and was forced to fight against Kazuya's partner: Satellizer L. Bridget. Kazuya tried to immobilize her with Freezing, but as a Nova Form Pandora, she was able to neutralize it. They don't meet again until the E-Pandora rebellion, where she finds Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya up against world class Pandora Julia Munberk. Cassie fights in their stead while Kazuya and the others go forward. In the anime, Kazuya is flown to East Genetics to meet Cassie, whom he learned had three of his sister's transferred Stigmas. She tells him about her dream to become a writer. They don't meet again until the 10th Nova Clash, only this time Kazuya implored her not to forget her heartfelt dream, as well as unsuccessfully Freezing her. They harbour a mutual friendship. Satellizer L. Bridget Cassie first met Satellizer L. Bridget when the latter was still at East Genetics. During the Levon Brooks incident, Cassie was sent to stop her. Shocked by Satellizer's determination and strength, she started to think if she really deserved her rank. Satellizer fought a corroded Cassie during the 10th Nova Clash and almost lost, but not before Ganessa's intervention prompted her Nova Form. After she reverted back, Cassie asked why Satellizer didn't kill her, which she did not want to disappoint Kazuya. Cassie was later reunited with Kyoichi. Later, the two met again at the Alaska Base, having been two of the Pandora's invited to help the E-Pandora Project. Cassie gave Satellizer advice about being honest to Kazuya. When Julia Munberk tried to halt Satellizer and Amelia's way to the lab, Cassie appeared to fight Julia instead. She remarked that she considered Satellizer an ally for saving her during the Nova Clash. Trivia *Cassie possesses the highest stigmata compatibility rate of all current Genetics Pandora. *Cassie Lockheart is interpreted as "Cathy Lockharte" in the anime, why the anime deviated from the manga with this is unknown. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Platoon 13